Rumor
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One Shot] The mafia caught a wind that the Vongola don had tied the knot. Happy HibaTsuna Month 2020


MAN IT FEELS SO NICE TO BE BACK TO HIBATSUNA'S GEAR

I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

Warning: Unbeta-ed, OOC-ness. 10YL. Not owning KHR. implied very slightly but just to be safe i gave the rating mature

* * *

Recently the mafia world had been in turmoil because of a certain rumor unwind. No one remembered who had started it or when it exactly started to be spread around however everyone seemed to be affirmed that the rumor was true. The rumor had gotten bigger that the most influential famiglia -Vongola had gained even more attention than ever. No one affiliated with the mafia hadn't known about the news. It was started when the person in the rumor had attended a certain party while wearing a certain important accessory. The person had a lot of flame accessories attached to him -more specifically on his fingers, and yet everyone's attention was immediately taken to the golden band with orange crossed purple gems adorned on his left ring finger. As each of the guests shook hands with the other's right hand, their eyes couldn't help but fixed on the said finger on the opposite hand. It was just too sudden and too shocking. Especially when there wasn't any ceremonies being held and the person had never brought a partner he called lover to anywhere. Unable to ask properly to the related party, everyone could only whisper to each other. Everyone was taken aback by the fact that the vongola don had tied the knot.

Regret, frustration, joy, and the biggest of it all, curiosity whirled themselves in the mafia world. In each of the corner, any famiglia tried to guess who could be the partner; some paid people to find out about the truth and yet vongola leaked nothing. The matter was oddly disclosed within their own walls. As the curiosity was left unanswered, people began to make their own assumption and reached their own conclusion: the vongola don's wife is a common japanese black-haired beauty. Several assumptions that support the claim came from the fact the vongola don was raised in said country and how the vongola didn't make a big celebration out of it which was most likely to be discreet about the wife's identity. Vongola had many subordinates and strong guardians at his disposal, no one would doubt their capabilities to protect his wife; however, the fact that even so they tried to keep everything away from the whole world explained that the wife most probably wasn't suited to this kind of world.

Even the donna of Giglio Nero was gentle yet strong. Everyone wondered how fragile the Vongola don's wife was for them to protect her so.

* * *

As a don Tsuna was always buried in the mountain of paperwork. When he first accepted his inheritance he was expecting that he'd be placed in the frontline or mission more often, however, the first thing the Ninth had taught him and which had stayed to be his most daily job was how to skim through the documents and signing it. Even being a pacifist, Tsuna began to hate this mundane jobs he'd been doing for five years. He barely could even make time for himself or to do the promised dates with his loved one.

"I-I'm really sorry, Kyouya-san... This is gonna finish soon...," He cried apologetically without even pausing his hands. If he did, the works would never end and he was afraid that the other person would leave.

Hibari, his cloud guardian, replied with a nonchalant, "hn", while continuing his reading and casually sipping his tea. After five years, he had gotten used to the don's work habits and was no longer unfazed. In the first place, after being with the man for 3 years, he no longer took into account that the man would remember their plans or be punctual hence the reason why he made a habit to wait in the don's workplace and taking his tea time.

The novel in his hand was almost finished and Hibird was singing the Namimori anthem around the room like usual when he heard the brunet laughing to himself.

"Why are you laughing to yourself?" Hibari admittedly got creeped out a bit at how the man was smiling so widely while looking at his own hand.

Tsuna grinned and set aside his finally last signed document. As if he were a child again, the don was almost skipping to his cloud guardian to take a seat beside the man. "I've finished, Kyouya-san!" He reported excitedly with eyes that was looking for a compliment.

The ravenet closed his book and leaned forward to bite on the other's ear. "What were you grinning about?" He repeated, still looking for an answer.

Years of being used to it, Tsuna giggled in response, feeling ticklish instead of pain with the other's breath on him. "It's just I heard from Hayato-kun and the others about certain rumor." He was now laid on the couch and had both of their ties untied.

Hibari gave an eyes of interest through his bangs as he unbuttoned the don's shirt and licked him downwards.

"Hehe, apparently everyone thought I got married to a common Japanese black-haired beauty."

"Fu~n", after taking off his suit, the cloud guardian's finger rubbed on the don's lips which was immediately sucked on invitingly. On the ring finger was the same model of ring with the other's hand which was holding onto it to keep his fingers from not moving away.

It surprised Tsuna too. That day when Hibari suddenly gave him the ring, a ring without any attributes and couldn't be alight with flames, a normal ring with a marriage registration form. The ex-prefect wasn't in the best appearance for what people commonly called proposing. The man's suit was torn here and there, there was injuries in his cheeks and hands, his expression was sour. When he first entered the room, Tsuna had thought the man was angry at him.

At a later date, after he had happily accepted the ring and bashfully signed the registration form, Tsuna heard that Hibari had fought against all of his guardians, Iemitsu and then Reborn, one after another, for them to give their consent. The reason the man took so long to want to claim their relationship was because he had been researching a way for them to be able to give birth to a child which Hibari knew Tsuna longed for.

With a small ceremony with Tsuna's friends included with the Foundation members and while happily recalling those efforts, Tsuna and Hibari sealed their vows in the Namimori Shrine. Of course, the fact that all of Vongola strong personnel leaving Italy was kept a secret and their presence was held with illusion. The biggest reason why the rumor started to take a complete turn from the truth was because Hibari never attended any parties, what's with his body's (and personality) condition. Besides except for his closest Famiglia allies who were Cavallone, Shimon, Tomaso, Bovino, Millefiore, and Giglio Nero bosses; no other famiglias knew about the event, let alone the identity of his supposed-spouse.

Tsuna once again laughed to himself. Well, Hibari was certainly a Japanese and a black-haired beauty, but his spouse was far from being common.

"Ungh," He was snapped out of his thoughts when his carnivore cloud bit on his lips.

"Don't fall asleep now," The ravenet's silver orbs were telling him that he wanted his full attention. The corner of the sky's lips curved into a smile, his cheeks were flushed by their heat and his happiness, "Then, keep me awake, Kyouya-san."

His invitation raised a smirk on the other's face, "I'm always throughout with my prey."

Yep, and his spouse was definitely not fragile.

* * *

Uehehehehe hibari and tsuna please get married already /slapped

HAPPY HIBATSUNA MONTH 2020


End file.
